Fairies in the Dark Angels in the Light
by redvemon808
Summary: It may not be a vampire story but it has vampires in it.. Please give it a chance..


_Flashback_

" _Abby were leaving we'll be home later!" Her mom yelled up the stairs. and her boyfriend left the house not knowing what was going to happen next._

Abigail POV

I walked out of my house, the wind roaring in my ears. I quickly rushed to my garage and opened with the touch of a button on my phone. I silently slid into my car, starting the ignition, feeling the car come to life. My name is Abigail, but my friends call me Abby or Abs. My dad died when I was little so I don't remember him much. My mom has a new boyfriend, well fiancé, Greg, who has a huge mansion. He built another garage separate from the house so I could do anything it. I usually left my car in there. Greg, also teched up my car so that when the doors opened they went up.

I shivered in the cold wind as I hurried to the garage, punching

They took the hood off my head. I blinked in the harsh light. I go out of the house to get some food and the next thing, BAM! I am knocked out cold. I was kidnapped by crazy people. One of my kidnappers grabbed my chin in his cold hand, and jerked my face towards face. The features of my kidnappers were naturally beautiful. The eyes caught me off guard. The eyes were the color of my ring. Red. The kidnappers studied me, looking at me curiously. He kept staring at me for another second, and then he turned to his partner saying, "I hope he doesn't kill this one too." That caught me off guard even more. Kill me? My mind went blank. What did this guy mean? Before I could ask what he meant they put the hood back on my head, bathing my sight in utter blackness.

Kyle's POV

I sat in the parlor listening halfheartedly to my mother scold me for killing another human. Blah, Blah, Blah. I was about to get up and just leave when my trackers came back. MY mother paused mid-sentence and just walks out of the room, mumbling something that sounded like, "I hope this one survives and lives to see another day." I ignored her. I stood in front of my lead tracker.

"Another success I see." I commented look at the limp figure between him and his partner.

"This one put up a mighty fight trying to get away from us." My hunter, Wes, said, "We had to compel her asleep, it wasn't easy.'

Wow. This one would be hard to break I supposed. That's if I didn't kill her first. "Take off the hood." I commanded.

"Yes sir." They took off the hood slowly. When it was off, I could see that the girl was beautiful. Maybe even prettier than my last fiancé. She had long dirty blond hair that fell to her waist. There were streaks of red and brown it. She had an angular face. She had high cheekbone positioned wonderfully on her light face. Her mouth was carved to perfection, so pink that you would think that she was wearing lipstick.

I whispered, "Awaken.". She awoke suddenly and saying something sounded like, "Five more minutes." I wasn't sure. Her eyes were the color of a bad storm starting, so beautiful.

Her eyes squinted so I knew she usually wore either contacts or glasses. "Hello," she said,"You can let me go now."

I grinned this was going to be interesting, "Actually I can't."I said her eyes narrowed making the grey in them look black,"What do you mean?" she asked cautiously staring at me as I paced back and forth.

"Well as you can see you are in my house and you are here to be my wife, and I your unlawfully loving husband." As my mouth said these words it curled in spite. I turned around suddenly and stared into her beautiful eyes.

"That means that whatever I want, you give to me, alright?" I asked vehemently staring into her darkening grey eyes. She sneered and laughed the made my heart throb wierdly.

Staring me down she said one word, "No."

My anger flared at these words and I turned away. Dammit! No woman has ever said no to my charm!

"Leave us." I growled to my servants and soldiers making them scurry away. Standing before me she crossed her arms, defiance evident in her eyes.

"You will marry me, whether you like it or not." I growled taking a step towards her.

"I will walk out of here, whether you like it or not." She said back,


End file.
